


Eldir

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Kit Keith, M/M, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith meets a senior member of the Blades, who actually is Kolivan's father.





	1. Overworked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz, Thace, and Antok all go a mission, leaving Kolivan on his own. Keith hears about it and goes to make sure that Kolivan isn't overworking himself, which he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Eldir is an original character.

"Overworked"

Keith stared at the communique he received from Thace. "Are you serious? Kolivan is alone at headquarters?"

"Yes, kit. The rest of us had to go on this mission, but Kolivan said he was going to go over the reports that he received from other Blades while we were gone."

Keith whined softly. He knew it wasn't good for Kolivan to be holed up in his office for the whole day. "I'm going to headquarters. Maybe I can get Kolivan to not overwork himself."

Antok snorted, having heard their kit's comment. "Good luck, kit. You're going to need it."

%%%

"Princess, I need one of the pods, unless I can use Red. I need to get to headquarters."

Allura stared at Keith. She knew the Paladin was talking about the Blade of Marmora headquarters. "Is it urgent, Keith? Do you want me to wormhole us over there?"

"Would you? That would save a lot of time."

"Of course, I'd be willing to as long as you tell me what's going on while we're on our way." Allura opened up a wormhole as Keith sat down in the Red Paladin seat.

"I received a message from Thace, Ulaz, and Antok. They're on a mission, but Kolivan is still at headquarters and is intent on overworking himself. I want to make sure he is taking care of himself."

"I hope he takes your advice. He seems quite stubborn," Allura commented. "Here we are. I'm stopping back here, so we don't get the hail."

"That's fine. Thank you so much, Princess. This means so much to me." Keith stood up and was surprised when Allura hugged him.

"They're your family, Keith, like you're a part of ours. Now, hurry and take care."

Keith purred to Allura for a tick before rushing off to the hangar. He hopped into a pod and prepped it for take off. He quickly shot out of the hangar, and it didn't take long for his pod to get hailed.

"Identify yourself."

"This is Blade of Marmora Operative Keith. I'm here to see Leader Kolivan."

"Welcome, Operative Keith. Please navigate the route carefully."

Keith rolled his eyes. He disliked being told to fly carefully. It made him want to fly recklessly, just to spite whoever added that comment. He flew the pod into headquarters and was pleased that the hangar was open for him to land in.

He expertly landed the pod in the hangar and disembarked from the pod. He landed gracefully. A couple of Blades who were guarding the hangar looked at him as he made his way to the door, which made Keith realize that he wasn't wearing his Marmoran uniform. He quickly unsheathed his Blade, letting it transform into its short sword form, which showed the Blades he was a member. They let him leave the hangar, and Keith let the blade deactivate, it shrinking back into a knife, before he resheathed it.

He headed for Kolivan's office, knowing that he could just enter the Blade Leader's office without having to knock. It was one of the perks of being part of Kolivan's pack.

%%%

Kolivan had been sitting at his desk for far too long, but he had to get these reports done. He hadn't slept well the previous night. His subconscious was plagued by nightmares of the deaths of his pack, especially their kit. He had spent most of the night curled into Antok's larger frame, taking comfort in his bulk and his scent; however, sleep was still elusive. It was one of the reasons he stayed behind at headquarters instead of joining the rest of the pack on the mission. Reading reports was extremely dull and boring, which made Kolivan unwillingly fall asleep at his desk.

%%%

The trip to Kolivan's office wasn't as long as Keith remembered it to be, and he pushed open the door. He wasn't surprised to see Kolivan sitting at his desk, but what was surprising was that his data pad was balanced precariously on slackened claws and his eyes were closed. Keith cocked his head. Had Kolivan fallen asleep sitting up? Keith cautiously approached the desk and snagged his leader's data pad before it could fall and placed it gently on the desktop. He stared at Kolivan. How could he move him to the nest? He knew he couldn't move him on his own and leaving him there wasn't really an option either. What could he do? He wanted to whine but was afraid of disturbing Kolivan. He quickly stepped out of the office, closing the door behind him, and slumped against the wall. The whine he let out was loud and slightly sad.

%%%

The loud yet sad whine startled Eldir. It was clearly a kit's call, but he wasn't aware of any kits on the base. He knew the leader's pack had adopted a kit, but he wasn't always at headquarters. Nevertheless, Eldir decided to check on the call. He heard the whine again as he neared Kolivan's office and stopped short at the figure slumped against the wall outside their leader's office. He was definitely young yet alien looking. He had pale peach colored skin and a lot of black headfur that reached almost to his shoulders. He didn't appear to have any claws and wasn't wearing a uniform but a black shirt, a pair of black pants, red and white and black boots, and a red and white short jacket.

"Hello?"

The alien's head shot up, revealing violet irises surrounded by white sclera, and he let out a questioning noise. Eldir realized that this alien was indeed a Galran kit.

"Calm, little one. Where is your pack?"

"Most are on a mission, but Kolivan is here. He fell asleep at his desk, and I don't know how to get him to the nest."

"Ah, so  _you_  are the leader's kit. Stay calm, and I'll take Kolivan to his nest."

"Can you?" Relief was easily heard in the kit's voice.

"Of course, little one."

"Keith."

"What?"

"My name is Keith."

Eldir chuckled. "All right, Keith. Let me pick up Kolivan, and then we can go to your nest." Eldir entered the nearby office and had to hold back a tsk as Kolivan was sleeping sitting up. He shook his head slightly as he gently picked up the younger Galra as easily as one would pick up a kit. Even though Eldir was much older than Kolivan, his strength wasn't diminished due to his age.

When he exited the office, Keith was at his side immediately. He gently brushed his hand over Kolivan's red markings, letting out a purr, which Kolivan responded to, even in his sleep. A soft rumble left the leader, which soothed the kit at least a little. When Eldir began carrying Kolivan in the direction of his nest, Keith was at his heels. The trek to Kolivan's nest was quick and quiet. Keith opened the door, leading the way into the nest room. Eldir wasn't surprised at the size of the nest as he remembered that the leader's pack was quite large and consisted of several adult Galra. He gently laid Kolivan in the nest and had to suppress a chuckle as the kit practically dove into the nest and snuggled up against their leader, whispering, "Thank you."

Eldir knelt down and stroked Keith's hair. "You are welcome, little one. Kolivan has always been a stubborn kit."

Keith let out a quiet questioning noise, one that conveyed confusion. Eldir chuckled and replied, "I am a senior member of the Blades, so I knew Kolivan when he was a kit. He was always stubborn."

"Stop telling my kit stories." Kolivan blearily opened his eyes halfway.

"Kolivan!" Keith exclaimed, nuzzling his leader. Kolivan wrapped an arm around Keith, pulling him closer.

Eldir smiled. "I am not telling him anything but the truth." He put a hand on Kolivan's shoulder. "You need to rest here and wait for your pack to return. You haven't had enough sleep, my kit."

Keith watched as the senior Blade walked out of the door. "Kolivan, who exactly was that?"

Kolivan sighed and nuzzled his kit. "That, kit, was my father."

Fin 


	2. Fathers and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets injured during a mission, and Eldir takes the opportunity to spend some time with his son's kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Eldir is my original character. This sequel to "Overworked" was suggested by Tayzx101 and KitCat1995.

"Fathers and Sons"

Keith was dragging himself to the med bay after his mission. His leg hurt after being caught in the pressure wave of the explosion, and he couldn't help but whimper in pain. Unbeknownest to Keith, Ilun and Vrek were following him to make sure he made it to the med bay safely.

Keith paused in his trek and leaned against the wall, panting and whining. He wasn't entirely sure he was going to make it. Just as Ilun was about to step in and carry Keith to the med bay, a clawed hand was placed on Ilun's shoulder. He whipped his head around and saw Eldir. His eyes widened at the previous leader of the Blades and stopped trying to move towards the youngest Blade.

Keith's whimpers drew Eldir's attention. "What happened to the kit?"

"He got caught in the pressure wave of the explosion we set off. I was going to help him get to the med bay."

"No need. I will carry the kit there." Eldir walked over to Keith. "Hello again, kit."

Keith looked up and chirped, which tapered off into a whine. "Eldir, hi."

"Here, kit. Let me help you get to the med bay. Ulaz is there, and he'll fix that leg up in no time." Eldir scooped up the injured kit and hurried to the med bay. On the way there, he noticed that Keith laid his head against his shoulder and gripped his uniform, still letting out pained whines. He softly rumbled to his son's kit, hoping to comfort him.

The tick he stepped into the med bay, Ulaz came up to them. "Eldir, Keith, what happened?"

Eldir gently set Keith down, stroking his hair. "The kit got hurt on his mission. According to Ilun, he got caught in the pressure wave of an explosion."

"I was trying to come here but couldn't make it on my own," Keith defended himself with a soft whimper.

"At least you knew you needed to come here. Now, let's get your leg cleaned up." Ulaz left to gather supplies.

Keith looked up at Eldir with an apprehensive look in his eyes. The senior Blade put a hand on the kit's shoulder. "I will stay by your side and then take you to your nest once Ulaz releases you."

Keith smiled and relaxed against Kolivan's father, who combed his claws through Keith's hair. Ulaz came back with medicine and bandages. "Unfortunately, kit, the pods are down, so I will have to wrap it and give you a pain killer. Also unfortunately, there's no one in the nest at the moment."

"I will stay with the kit," Eldir spoke up. "We have met recently and should get to know each other better."

Keith smiled as Ulaz bandaged his leg. "I'd like that."

"Take this, and you can go back to the nest. I will let the rest of our pack know what has happened," Ulaz said, handing Keith the pain killers.

Keith took them and held out his arms to Eldir. The senior Blade smiled and scooped him up, making sure not to put any pressure on the injured leg. The trip to the nest didn't take too long, and soon, Keith was laying in the nest with Eldir settled nearby, stroking his hair.

"So, since I consider Kolivan a father, can I call you grandfather?" Keith asked.

"Of course, kit. I would be honored," Eldir replied.

"Cool. So, grandfather, can you tell me stories about when Kolivan was a kit?"

"Hmm. Well, there was this one time he got his braid stuck in the freezer door when he was trying to steal some ice cream."

Kolivan, deciding to check up on his injured kit, had come through the door to the nest room at that moment and yowled. "Father! What are you telling my kit!?"

"He asked for stories about you, my kit. Who am I to deny an injured kit's request?"

While father and son quarrelled, Keith had pictured a little Kolivan with his braid stuck in the freezer door with a tub of ice cream in his claws and promptly dissolved into a fit of giggles. Kolivan half-glared at his father but climbed into the nest to keep Keith company. Keith curled into Kolivan's chest and continued to giggle. "I'm glad you find my plight humorous, kit."

"Oh, come on, Dad. It sounded funny." Keith's eyes widened when he realized he called Kolivan 'Dad.'

Kolivan smiled at Keith and rumbled to him. "It's all right, kit. If you wish to call me 'Dad,' then you may, but not while we are on a mission."

Kolivan tapped the end of Keith's nose gently as if to emphasize his point. Keith snuggled against Kolivan and purred. It didn't take long for the pain killers Ulaz gave him to allow Keith to fall asleep, his purrs filling the nest.

Eldir stroked Keith's hair and then his son's headfur. "I will take my leave, my kit. You seem to have everything well in hand."

"You don't have to leave, Father. Keith finds your company to his liking, and that is quite a feat. He doesn't trust easily, so to earn his trust in so short a time is special."

"He asked to call me grandfather."

"I never thought I'd be taking care of a kit."

"It's not easy, but you are doing a good job."

"Please stay. Keith would like to wake up to you being here."

"Very well."

%%%

Antok entered the nest room and stopped short. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the nest again. The scene didn't change. Kolivan was laying in the nest with Keith curled into his chest. Keith had one hand clinging to his braid, part of it coiled around the kit's hand. Keith's leg was bandaged up, and the kit was purring in his sleep. The surprising thing was Eldir was curled around Kolivan, and both adults were asleep as well. It was such a sweet family picture that Antok couldn't help but take a few pictures and send them to Thace and Ulaz. He entered the nest and settled behind the sleeping kit, wrapping his tail around Keith's waist and burying his face in the longer strands of Keith's hair. He was glad that he had the rest of the day off as he could feel the kit's purrs lulling him to sleep as well.

Fin


	3. Patriarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is injured on a mission with the Paladins but requests to recover at the BoM headquarters. However, his pack has a mission to go on, much to his displeasure. Fortunately, Eldir is there to watch over the kit (and tell him stories).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Eldir and Visan are my original characters. This is Thulaz.

"Patriarch"

"I'm back," Eldir called into the nest room.

"Daddy!" His little kit bounded out of the nest, where he and his mother had been sitting. Eldir scooped up his kit, who nuzzled his neck, his short white strands becoming mussed.

_"Koli!"_  Visan, his mother, half-scolded. "You were supposed to wait until I finished your braid. Now, I have to start all over!"

Eldir chuckled as he drew closer, still carrying his kit. He stepped into the nest and set down his kit, nuzzling his mate. "Come now, Vi. Kolivan was just happy to see me. It's been a long quintant after all."

Visan couldn't help but purr to her mate. "I know that, and we're both glad you are here for the night cycle, but I still need to finish Koli's braid."

Kolivan bounded back over to his mother with a chirp, nuzzling her neck when he was close enough. "I'm sorry, Mama."

Visan rumbled to her son. "I know, kit. Let me do this, and then, we can spend time with your father."

%%%

"And then, she finished Kolivan's braid and we spent a quiet night cycle in our nest," Eldir finished. Keith purred as his grandfather finished another story, while Keith's entire pack was on a mission.

While, normally, Keith would have been welcome to join them, he had been injured recently on a mission with the Paladins and restricted to bed rest. He had requested to go to headquarters, which he got approval for provided he rested. Once he arrived, Ulaz checked him over and deemed him well enough to not need a pod or extra medical treatment. Ulaz himself carried Keith to the nest room and laid the kit in the nest, petting his kit's hair and allowing Keith to snuggle against him. Keith wanted his entire pack to be there with him, so when he was told all four of them were going to be on a mission, he whined.

His whine actually attracted Eldir's attention from outside the nest. When he showed up to the nest room and saw Keith in the nest whimpering into Ulaz's chest, he rushed forward and rumbled to him. Keith's head shot up, narrowly missing Ulaz's chin, and held his arms out for him. Eldir gently scooped him up and nuzzled him. "Now, what's the issue?"

Keith whimpered, so Kolivan answered. "We are going on a mission, but our kit is recovering from an injury and cannot come with us."

Eldir rumbled to the kit in his arms. "I will stay with him then." He nuzzled Keith's neck and whispered so softly that Keith barely heard, "I can tell you stories about Kolivan."

Keith stopped whimpering and snuggled against Eldir. Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz were pleased that their kit wasn't going to be alone as hurt kits want their pack with them. He trusted Kolivan's father to take care of him, and that was amazing since he had issues trusting others.

Once Keith's pack left for their mission, Eldir helped Keith get changed into a loose fitting shirt and pants. When they settled back into the nest, Keith snuggled against his side. Eldir began telling story after story about Kolivan as a kit. Keith enjoyed each story so much that he began purring.

Eldir stroked Keith's hair and started another story; however, he didn't get into the story too far before he noticed that the kit fell asleep. He stopped talking and began grooming Keith's hair, ensuring that the kit knew he was still there. He was rewarded by the purrs of a sleeping and content kit.

%%%

Fortunately, the mission wasn't too long or hard as it was a bit hard for the Blades to focus as they were worried about their kit. They knew he was safe at headquarters with Eldir, but their instincts were screaming at them for leaving their injured kit. They ended their mission and returned to headquarters. They hurried to their nest and saw to their delight that their kit was sleeping and purring. Their instincts were soothed by the sight of Keith sleeping.

Eldir looked up the tick the door to the nest room opened. He wasn't surprised that it was his son's pack. The four adult Galra entered the nest and gathered around their kit, each one taking a tick to scent him before they could relax. Kolivan settled behind Keith, nosing the kit's hair. Antok was next to his leader and had his tail wrapped around Keith's waist. Thace was seated next to Keith and was nuzzling his neck, while Ulaz was actually sitting on his mate's lap and licking Keith's face.

Keith could tell, even in his sleep, that his pack had come back and were gathered around him. His purring got louder, and he slipped into a deeper sleep, pleased that his entire pack was there, including his grandfather.

Fin


	4. Meeting The Paladins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and his pack are going to visit the Paladins and invite Elder to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Eldir is my OC and Kolivan's father, and Keith considers him his grandfather.

"Meeting The Paladins"

Keith was packing a small bag to take with him to the castle ship. He and his pack were going to visit the Paladins for a few quintants, and he was quite excited to see his friends, chirping every so often as he packed.

Keith's pack were watching their kit, amused by his antics. The chirping was a sign of his good mood, and they hoped it would last. A knock on the door caused Keith to stop mid chirp. He let out a questioning noise to which Thace responded with a rumble as he answered the door. "Eldir?"

Keith's head shot up as Kolivan's father walked in. Keith darted over and hugged the elder Blade, who petted his hair. "Hello, kit." He noticed his bag. "Are you going somewhere?"

"We're going to visit the Paladins for a few quintants. Do you want to come?"

Eldir chuckled. "If you wish me to accompany you, I have no reason to decline."

"Of course you are welcome to join us, Father," Kolivan responded.

"I'm done packing. Let's go!" Keith stated.

The pack followed their excited kit to the pod they were taking to the castle ship. The trip to the castle ship didn't take long, especially since Allura opened a wormhole, allowing the Blades to appear near the castle. The pod landed in the hangar, and Keith had to be physically restrained before he leapt out of the pod before it was safe to. Once the pod door opened, Antok released his kit, and Keith rushed out of the pod and over to the assembled group. He was dragged into a group hug and purred to the group as a whole.

"I missed you, guys."

"We missed you, Keith. I'm glad you and your pack were willing to come aboard for a few quintants," Allura stated.

"We all are, Mullet, but who's the new Blade?" Lance asked as he noticed Eldir.

"He's not new, Lance. He's actually an elder member of the Blades."

Eldir came up behind Keith. "Hello. It is a pleasure to meet the legendary Paladins of Voltron."

"Hello. I'm Shiro, and this is Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, and Coran."

"I am Eldir, former leader of the Blades, Kolivan's father, and Keith's grandfather."

"Keith's grandfather?" Shiro repeated.

"Not biological, but he asked if he could consider me as such. It's an honor for a kit to consider someone family that isn't related to them by blood."

Shiro grinned. "Keith has a habit of collecting non blood related family, and he doesn't even realize it. The entire team is his family, just like you guys."

The pack came up behind Keith and joined the group hug, Keith being in the middle of the whole thing. It was getting a little hard to breathe though. "Uh, guys. I need to breathe."

"Breathing's overrated," Lance joked as everyone backed up a little, and Keith gasped for breath.

"Thanks." Once he got his breath, he continued, "We can either go train or continue the cuddles."

The pack exchanged a look over the Paladin's heads and made a decision. Kolivan turned to his father. "Father, did you know that three of the Paladins are younger than my kit?"

Eldir's eyes widened. "What? They're kits?"

Thace nodded. "And Shiro is only a little older than Keith."

"I cannot allow a bunch of kits to train. We need a nest," Eldir declared.

Keith grinned. "The Paladins keep one in the lounge."

"Then we are heading there. Lead the way, kit," Eldir said. Keith nodded and started leading the group out of the hangar.

"Hold on. We're not kits," Shiro stated.

"Yes, you are. Now, either follow your brother or we'll carry you," Eldir replied.

Shiro looked at the rest of the pack. "Would you?"

"If you don't follow Keith, yes," Ulaz answered.

Shiro's eyes widened but turned to follow Keith to the lounge. Lance chuckled. Antok smacked him in the back of the head with his tail. "Don't laugh, kit. Now, go."

Lance scurried after Shiro with Hunk and Pidge on his heels. Allura and Coran chuckled at the Paladins' antics and walked out of the hangar. The Blades all walked to the lounge, saw the Paladins sitting in the nest, and grinned. The kits listened and were cuddling. Keith saw his pack and beckoned them into the nest. They climbed in and crowded around the group of kits. Kolivan curled around Keith, and Eldir curled around Kolivan. Antok was laying behind Hunk and Pidge, Thace was close to Lance, and Ulaz was close to Shiro. The Blades purred to the Paladin they were near, effectively lulling them to sleep, Keith purring in response.

"Told you they were kits," Thace told Eldir.

"It's not just them who fell asleep." Eldir nuzzled Kolivan, who was also purring in his sleep, curled around his purring kit.

Fin


End file.
